


The Strong one

by JustMaru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMaru/pseuds/JustMaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un One Shot como todo se fue construyendo hasta como se derrumbó. La entrevista de Alan Carr como catalizador. En realidad todo es un catalizador.</p><p>Louis-Centric.</p><p>TRADUCCION</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strong one

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es la primera traducción que hice de un fic que me encantó, la autora borró su Tumblr o cambio su link idk, pero quiero recalcar que NADA ES MIO

Siempre es del más fuerte del que te debes preocupar. Esos quienes siempre ponen buena cara y trabajan a través del dolor. Ellos nunca tienen una salida. El dolor simplemente se sumerge en ellos, perforando cada tejido y musculo, hasta su médula.

Son fáciles de olvidar. Nadie se detiene a pensar si sus sentimientos están heridos por que ellos son “ _fuertes”_ y siempre se mantienen bien. En vez de ello, se concentran en el que tiene su corazón en el puño. El débil, el que tiene el dolor escrito por todo su rostro y en sus movimientos. Todos lo tratan como a un bebe, le preguntan si está bien, tratándolo como si fuera de cristal, porque en algún momento se romperá, ¿verdad?

Incorrecto. Siempre incorrecto.

Louis sabía que esto era incorrecto con cada fibra de su ser. Harry tenía su corazón en su puño. Demonios, Harry tenía su corazón en su frente, en su pecho, en sus muñecas, en sus bíceps, en sus piernas; él tenia sus emociones escritas por todo su maldito cuerpo. Él ni siquiera debía tensarse ya que ventilaba sus emociones ya fuera con otro tatuaje, algún comentario arrogante, o lágrimas.

Louis, por otro lado, esperaba el momento en el cual se quebraria. No era que se doblaría hasta quebrarse, si no que se volvió tan duro, tan sólido en mantener sus emociones que un golpe fuerte era todo lo que se necesitaba para tenerlo rompiéndose en millones de pedazos. El fuerte no podía seguir siendo fuerte.

Dos años de dolor, dos años de amor, dos años de ser arrojado en tantas diferentes direcciones que Louis ya ni sabía en cual camino estaba. Cada día su realidad lo sofocaba un poco más.  _Despertar, mentir, desayunar, mentir, ducharse, mentir, mentir, mentir, cantar, mentir, amar a Harry, mentir, almorzar, mentir, cenar, mentir, mentir, mentir, mentir, mentir, mentir, dormir._

Le había estado mintiendo a Harry durante mucho tiempo, diciéndole que estaba bien, que lo estaba llevando fantástico, que era feliz. Harry lo hacía feliz, pero Eleonor, Management, las entrevistas, las mentiras, Twitter, las fans, todos ellos le robaban poco a poco eso. Louis se estaba perdiendo a él mismo en esa cantidad de mentiras que debía decir. Cuando se miraba al espejo no estaba seguro quién le regresaba la mirada, porque el Louis de Doncaster nunca fue alguien sin carácter. Nunca había sido un cobarde. Nunca había sido débil. Nunca había dado marcha atrás a algo solo porque alguien le dijera que estaba mal.

Pero esto era la excepción. Amar a Harry era la excepción.

Ahora él tenía que mentir, esconderse y huir. Louis a menudo se comparaba con una cucaracha. Él tenía que salir de noche y vivir libre —bueno, a veces— en la comodidad de su propia casa donde nadie, excepto Harry, podía verlo, pero cuando las luces se encendían se tenía que esconder por su propio bienestar. Bueno, eso es lo que le habían dicho.

Ellos le dijeron que las mentiras eran para protegerlos, para proteger su relación, para hacerlos felices. Louis, nuevo en la industria y con los ojos brillantes como Harry, aceptó ciegamente. Dolía pensar que, de alguna manera, el amor que tenía por Harry era perjudicial. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar, pero tenía que esconderlo para que todos lograran sus sueños.

Dos años después y lo haría todo de nuevo, pero todo tiene su precio. Eleonor era agradable, realmente lo era, pero todo en lo que estaba involucrada parecía tan ruin que él debía perjudicarse a si mismo para que Harry no saliera lastimado. Era exhaustivo. Habían sido muchas las veces que él volvió a su hogar y debió tomar a Harry en sus brazos y recordarle que ella no era nada. Había habido regresos a casa luego de vacaciones donde solo quería acostarse junto a Harry por el próximo año para quietarse de su cuerpo los restos del perfume de ella, pero Harry no estaba allí. Porque, eventualmente, la tristeza se convirtió en enojo y Harry comenzó a resentir que Louis lo dejara.

Pero no tenía otra opción, él nunca tenía opciones. Esas eran las palabras que usualmente sollozaba contra la almohada después de frotarse la piel hasta dejarla roja mientras se bañaba, tratando de sentirse menos sucio. Louis siempre se sentía sucio, las mentiras se sentían como una capa de suciedad, y él nunca se podía deshacer de ella. Con cada beso falso y cada vez que debía sostener su mano, la oscuridad parecía machar su alma. Él había sido manchado.

Después de los tweets, Harry no tocó a Louis por una semana, no íntimamente al menos. Louis lo notó. Louis siempre notaba cuando Harry se alejaba porque siempre sucedía cuando Louis más lo necesitaba. Él nunca pensó que era justo que Harry colapsara en sus brazos por cada dolor que el sintiera, pero que dejara solo a Louis abrazando unas almohadas en su cama vacía mientras que él huía para encontrar alguna manera de ocultar el dolor.

Harry encontró a Nick, la radio, fiestas, hipsters, nuevas bandas, picnics y tatuajes para ocultar el dolor. Louis encontró oscuridad. Louis encontró el darse vuelta en el medio de la noche para sentir que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío y frío. Louis encontró que había perdido su luz en la hora más oscura de su noche.

Él fue machado aún más, ahora la gente pensaba que él era una especie de adolescente arrogante quien tenía demasiadas inseguridades en su relación heterosexual que se descargaba en las redes sociales. Esta nueva imagen no podía estar más alejada de la realidad, pero él hizo una reverencia y amablemente aceptó las criticas.

Porque ellos iban a retirarlo al final, ¿verdad?

En la mañana de Alan Carr, Louis no le contestó a Nick. Por primera vez, decidió que si ellos lo iban a pintar como un gran cabrón, él iba a actuar como uno. Se puso sus ropas y no sé preocupó por las mentiras. Cuando Harry volvió de donde sea que haya pasado la noche, Louis no escondió el desdén. Cuando Harry le preguntó si estaba bien, él le respondió que no había estado bien desde hacía mucho.

Louis estaba cansado de mentir antes del desayuno, así que escogió no hacerlo. Cuando Niall tocó el timbre de su departamento para que ellos salieran, vio a Louis y se encogió de hombros antes de abrazarlo.

Ese fue el primer golpe.

Louis subió a la camioneta y se sentó cerca de una ventana, murmurando “Hola” para los otros muchachos y Paul. Esperó que Harry se sentara a su lado, pero mientras el muchacho más joven se acercaba, Liam lo empujó a un lado exclamando que “necesitaba algo de tiempo con Lou” y con su brazo envolvió los hombros de Louis.

Ese fue el segundo golpe.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Louis fue el último en salir ya que Liam lo había agarrado en un torpe abrazo unilateral antes de saltar fuera. Louis salió de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar, pero unos delgados dedos se envolvieron en su hombro y lo dieron vuelta. Zayn le pidió que se quedara fuera para hacerle compañía mientras fumaba. Louis lo hizo y el silencio dijo más de lo que alguno de ellos podría haber dicho con palabras. Zayn terminó su cigarrillo y caminaron hacia el estudio, pero antes de que alguien pudiera escucharlos Zayn susurró algo sobre como incluso los castillos más resistentes a veces se caen.

Ese fue el tercer golpe.

Louis corrió hacia el baño para recomponerse. Sintió como las piezas comenzaron a caerse y mirarse al espejo no lo estaba ayudando. Antes, cuando se miraba al espejo no podía decir quien era, pero, por alguna razón, hoy si podía. Parecía que su alma decidió salir y descansar en su piel porque podía ver cada moretón de cada golpe que alguna vez recibió. Vio cada corte por cada vez que pensó que no valía nada. Vio cada marca de todas las veces que tuvo miedo de que Harry lo dejara. Más importante aún, vio su corazón, maltrecho, pero latiendo. Recordó que era humano, que tenía 20 años y estaba solo.

Ese fue el cuarto golpe.

Se lavó las manos y escondió todo, ocultando su alma en los pliegues de su cuerpo, debajo de su camisa, de vuelta debajo de su piel. Louis pasó por peinado y maquillaje, conversando con Lou por primera vez en semanas. Verdaderamente la quería, pero entre ella y Lux, bajaron el escudo y él no podía durar debido a eso. Ella hizo que deseara hablar, entonces él lo hizo, sobre todo pero sobre nada. Cuando el terminó, ella le dio una sonrisa maternal que hizo que su estómago se apretara, pero esta vez no tomó el golpe. Tenía que ir al escenario, así que no podía sentir ese.

Todos ellos ya habían pasado por aquel proceso, uno por uno, hablando entre ellos para mantener la tensión a raya. La música empezó una vez que todos estaban acomodados y Louis se encontró en otra entrevista sentado junto a Harry en un sofá. Management estaba de acuerdo con ello, ellos se dieron cuenta de que el fuego se había acabado, así que se podían sentar uno junto al otro. Ellos lo dijeron como si fuera un regalo, como si no fuera algo que la mayoría de las personas tuvieran permitido hacer. Harry se fue otra vez esa noche. Louis se quedó mirando el techo.

Alan lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Escuchó Larry y se congeló, pero recordó su relación, aunque rota, dependía de sus habilidades de actuación. Louis sonrió y escuchó atentamente mientras Alan decia algo que parecía un golpe en contra de su mejor amigo, amante y sus fans. Louis respondió lo mejor que pudo, tratando de no estremecerse cuando Harry se alejó incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba presionando el suyo. Harry se retiró emocionalmente y se quedó mirando el piso, ignorando las enormes heridas que Louis tenía en todo su cuerpo.

Negarlo era la peor parte; implicando e incluso decirlo, que la cosa por la cual se esta perdiendo, no es real, que por lo que está sacrificando todo, no importa. Hubo más preguntas y Louis se esforzó en ellas, concentrándose tanto en tratar de recordar como respirar y contener las lágrimas. Bailaron, hablaron sobre el álbum y dijeron adiós. Alan le dio una mirada mientras salía del escenario, llena de compasión y admiración.

Ese fue el golpe final.

Salió del escenario, entró en el vestuario y se quebró. Se vino abajo y cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse en el piso alguien lo atrapó, pero no se sentía como Harry así que los sollozos se hicieron aún más fuertes porque necesitaba a su novio tanto y él estaba allí pero Harry no llegaba.

Luego, sintió más brazos envolviéndolo y todavía no podía encontrar el aroma que lo hacía pensar en casa, entonces sus rodillas fallaron y se derrumbó en el suelo, todos los brazos lo siguieron. Hubo susurros y caricias, ninguno de ellos se sintieron como Harry. Louis se sintió abandonado, pero él era el fuerte, así que tomo respiraciones profundas y trató de tranquilizarse.

Los brazos se alejaron y vio como Zayn, Liam y Niall se separaban. Todos sus ojos estaban llenos de un dolor que Louis no estaba seguro de haber visto antes.

—Mierda. Mierdamierdamierdamierda. Lo lamento tanto —Louis lloriqueó, las lágrimas encontrando la manera de volver a sus ojos porque los había lastimado y los amaba demasiado—. No quería lastimarlos. No quería decepcionarlos. Es que ha sido tanto, y estoy tan cansado y solo.

Louis miró sus manos, retorciéndolas con la esperanza de que de alguna manera hiciera que las lágrimas se detuvieran, pero no lo hacía. Podía sentir sus pensamientos, todos querían decir algo, pero no sabían que decir. Era Louis, él se mantenía bien. Harry se caía y Louis era el que lidiaba con ello. Así era como funcionaba.

Louis se concentró en sí mismo, tratando de evadir la compasión. Todo lo que podía oír era su superficial respiración. Se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón y estuviera tan cansado. Estaba tan concentrado en recomponerse que no se dio cuenta de que Harry había entrado en la habitación y ladró una orden a los otros muchachos que los dejen solos.

Louis salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Harry agarró sus manos. Abrió los ojos para ver a los familiares verdes rodeados por bordes rojos.

—Soy una mierda. Soy un pedazo de mierda y lo lamento tanto —Harry susurró, moviendo sus dedos por las palmas de Louis—. Soy un débil pedazo de mierda y te dejé sostener todo nuestro mundo en tus hombros. Ni siquiera me ofrecí para ayudarte. Lo lamento tanto y no sé como puedes amar a alguien tan cobarde. No sé como puedes amarme cuando huyo de todo. Tú siempre luchas, siempre luchaste, pero yo estuve corriendo en la dirección opuesta a nuestros problemas porque soy un egoísta y dependo de ti para mantenerlos a raya.

—Es difícil —confesó Louis—. No puedo hacerlo más. No puedo hacer esto solo, Haz. Te vas cada noche y cada noche te necesito porque esto duele y me estoy rompiendo, y tú eres el único que puede arreglarme, pero nunca estás ahí. Nunca estás ahí cuando te necesito.

La habitación se llenó de sonido cuando Harry contuvo un sollozo. Louis se acercó y pasó la palma de su mano por la mejilla de Harry, diciéndole que está bien.

—Detente. Detente. No me confortes. Ya has hecho eso demasiadas veces. Lo siento. Siento mucho el haberte lastimado tanto. Soy un idiota. No sé que haría sin ti, Lou. Realmente no lo sé.  No sé como viviría y se supone que debes proteger las cosas que significan mucho para ti, pero no sé cómo ser fuerte. Todo lo que quiero hacer es salir y decirles a todos que te amo, pero no puedo, así que me volví un jodido gilipollas y te abandoné porque pensé que estabas de acuerdo y he estado tan ciego, porque solo estabas protegiéndonos y protegiéndome.

—No quiero esto más que tú lo haces. Te amo. No tengo problemas en amarte. Siempre te amé, Harry. Te amé incluso antes de conocerte porque tu eres todo lo que soñé encontrar. Moriría por protegerte. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo, pero no puedo hacer todo. No puedo hacer todo. No puedo salir con Eleonor y volver para encontrar una casa vacía. No puedo irme de vacaciones con ella, y que tú no me hables. No puedo dejar que me abandones porque cada vez se siente un poquito más como si me estuvieras dejando. Y no puedo soportar eso —dijo Louis, con la voz rota.

Harry atrapó a Louis entre sus brazos, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello del chico de más edad.

—No me voy a ir. No me voy a ir. Lo haré mejor. Lo prometo, Louis. Te prometo que nunca te haré una cosa así otra vez. Lo siento. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha sido. Eres tan fuerte. Mi fuerte y hermoso novio; te amo tanto. Te amo. Te amo.

Louis se escondió en el pecho de Harry, agradecido aún más que el muchacho era físicamente más grande que él. Se sentía protegido y eso justo lo que necesitaba. Louis sabía que las cosas no iban a cambiar de un día para el otro. Debían trabajar en ello y él debía decirle a Harry cuando las cosas se volvían muy pesadas. Pero en ese momento estaba concentrado en los sentimientos que estaban siendo susurrados en su oído, las manos que recorrían su espalda y la manera que sentía sus labios contra los de Harry.

El fuerte se desmoronó y el que tenía el corazón en su puño lo reparó. Louis piensa que tal vez no existe un fuerte y un débil. Tal vez solo hay personas enamoradas, quienes toman el rol que necesitan para proteger su mejor inversión. Todos sienten y todos lloran, y nadie es débil por hacerlo, tampoco.


End file.
